


A Little Touch of Magic Will Save Us

by yellowangels



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowangels/pseuds/yellowangels
Summary: This is a Good Omens/Harry Potter crossover fic.Aziraphale and Crowley find themselves attending a magic school. Crowley, being a pureblood knew this would be the case but Aziraphale was muggle-born and confused. He was very interested in learning all there was to know about his strange new world and maybe make a few friends along the way. Or perhaps something even more.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Term One - Year One - The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has been brewing in my plans for a while and I decided to commit to writing it. I hope you enjoy!

Crowley knew his letter was coming. His parents almost sent him to Durmstrang to make him more of a man, but much to his relief, they decided against it, wanted to keep with the Hogwarts tradition.

When it arrived, his parents congratulated him, which meant a lot, because they rarely supported him in anything else. The Crowley’s were a notorious pure-blood family, going back centuries, the first of his family tried to kill the minister of magic, when they first came around. So his parents expected him to be evil, which was a lot of pressure for an 11-year-old boy who thought the cruellest thing he could manage was gluing coins to the pavement.

He knew the streets of Diagon Alley well. His nanny had brought him here a lot when his parents were away and she was bringing him for the last time, because he won’t need a nanny after he’s started boarding school.

Most of the boring shopping was over in a flash; he got his robes and his wand and all his books and most importantly, his owl. He’d wanted a snake but his nanny insisted that it would be a bad idea. How would a snake deliver any letters from his parents, she tried to argue. Now they were just wandering around. It might be the last time he would see her but he didn’t want to say anything. He’d been raised to not speak out of term and thinking about this made him feel quite unwell so he assumed it wouldn’t be the most exciting conversation, especially not with someone he cared about.

The streets were busy, it was nearly September, so all the first years had decided to come on the exact same day apparently, it was probably tradition too. Everything was.

After a full day, they headed for a floo, London probably had one of the biggest floo networks and it was lucky he lived there, Crowley hated walking.

At least his parents came to wave him off, he thought. Maybe they weren’t so bad after all. As the train was pulling away from the platform, he realised he hadn’t found himself a seat. He sauntered vaguely down the train and noticed that a few doors had shut quite suddenly as he’d passed. He knew his family’s reputation would affect him but he didn’t expect it to be this early on.

There was an empty room, or so he’d thought, a boy his age was sat upright, reading of all things. His bright white-blond hair was the first thing that caught Crowley’s attention. The boy’s head snapped up as Crowley stumbled into the compartment.

“Is this seat taken?” Crowley gestured.

“No.” He turned back to his book.

Crowley stood and stared for a few seconds before dragging in his trunk.

“You can sit down, you know.” He muttered, eyes carefully following Crowley.

“Yeah, I am.” He fell onto the seat, loudly. The boy cringed.

Crowley sat for about a minute tapping on his leg, looking round the compartment, trying to find a way to amuse himself.

“What are you reading?” He started, looking at the blond boy with as much interest as he could possibly muster.

“Sorry?” He jumped.

“I asked what book are you reading?”

“Oh. It’s just some introduction.” He glanced up.

“For class?”

“Um no, not quite. It’s an introduction for everything. It’s all a bit new.” He said, sheepishly.

“Oh! Are you a muggle then? Well, muggle-born?” Crowley added.

“Yes. I believe that’s the term.” He smiled politely.

“I’m Crowley by the way.”

“Aziraphale.” He said, warily.

“Cool name.” Crowley grinned.

“It’s from the bible. I was named after an angel.” He glanced down.

“Nice. What’s a bible?” He frowned.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Aziraphale was surprised, to say the least, when he received his letter. His family believed in the simple everyday magic of miracles and what not. They didn’t believe however that Aziraphale could be magic. He just wasn’t special enough. But the letter they were reading definitely said something different on that matter.

They couldn’t believe their eyes as they stepped into Diagon Alley. Aziraphale thought it was incredible, they just thought it was strange.

Aziraphale paced to the bookshop first, without a second glance and almost bought the whole shop. Next, he purchased a snowy owl, and ironically they matched in colour. Aziraphale’s hair was almost whiter than the owl.

After he’d bought the essentials, his parents hurried him away. Disappointed, Aziraphale went to his room as soon as they got back and started reading. They weren’t very surprised.

Aziraphale quietly got on the train, suddenly feeling very relieved, guiltily he waved goodbye and then scuttled into the nearest carriage and picked up his book.

As the train sped up the country, he started to worry. The thoughts in his mind were stopping him from focusing on the book. There was a loud noise as the door slid open and a tall boy with vibrant red hair hanging to his shoulders stumbled in. He seemed confused for a few seconds and then realised someone else was in the carriage. 

After he’d sat down, Aziraphale could focus even less on his book, he kept glancing up at the boy but he knew he was never any good at being subtle. The boy was distracted though so he didn’t seem to notice.

Aziraphale watched as a few other first years stopped outside the carriage and pointed at the boy, whispering.

Suddenly, the boy snapped out of his trance and started a conversation. Aziraphale could tell that he was acting a bit wary, but he tried to lighten up so the first person he’d encountered wouldn’t run away.

“I’m Crowley by the way” He introduced. Aziraphale expected that wizard names would be strange but he’d never even imagined the name Crowley. Crowley would probably think the same about his.

“Aziraphale.”

“Cool name.” He grinned. Aziraphale felt flattered. Normally people would just think his name was silly.

“Thanks. It’s from the bible. I was named after an angel.” He added, realising that maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say.

Crowley paused for a few seconds, “Nice, what’s a bible?”

Aziraphale chuckled, “Do you not know?”

Crowley shook his head slowly, he looked sheepish but his eyes were smiling, “No. I don’t know much about muggles, if I'm being honest.”

“Oh well, I can help.” Aziraphale put his book down quickly, “Basically the Bible is this book that people have to worship God. I’ve been reading about wizards and I think the correct way to put it would be that God is similar to Merlin, but for muggles.”

Crowley smirked, “Okay, makes sense.”

A prefect slid open the door, quietly. They both looked up. 

“We’re nearly there. Please change into your robes soon.” She smiled and then closed the door and moved along the train. Crowley turned to Aziraphale and grinned.

“What do you think it will be like?”

“You have more idea than me.” Aziraphale chuckled.

The trip from the train to Hogwarts wasn’t much time at all. They had separated the first years but now the sorting ceremony was starting. They filed into the hall slowly, Crowley nudged Aziraphale and pointed at the ceiling. Stars were littered everywhere and they made Crowley’s eyes shine with glee.

“I love stars.” He murmured.

“They are beautiful.” Aziraphale smiled.

The old sorting hat was in tatters. Crowley didn’t know how it could tell who anyone even was anymore. A few Griffindors and a Ravenclaw had been sorted already.

“Anthony Crowley.” Professor McGonagall announced. Crowley stalked over to the hat, aware of the unwanted muttering that his name caused.

“Ahh. A new Crowley,” The sorting hat announced, “I’m putting you in SLYTHERIN!” It shouted.

Aziraphale watched as Crowley’s face contorted into a small smile and the hall seemed to go quiet with unease, except the Slytherins who cheered. He jerked up and walked to the Slytherin table, avoiding everyone’s stares. Aziraphale tried to smile at him but he didn’t notice.

“Aziraphale Eden.” She called.

Aziraphale sat down gently.

“Aziraphale. Hmm. Griffindor is off the table straight away. You’re not very adventurous. Slytherin is out too. Can’t send a muggle-born there. You’re extremely intelligent, Aziraphale, but Ravenclaw wouldn’t fit you. You are definitely HUFFLEPUFF!” Aziraphale smiled and the Hufflepuff table cheered him.

There was a gap between Crowley and the rest of the table, not large enough to be too noticeable but a gap nonetheless. Aziraphale sat down as calmly as he could. He caught himself staring at Crowley from across the room. Crowley glanced up at him and gently smiled. 

Everyone was sorted quickly and then the feast began. Aziraphale was looking forward to this the most. He noticed though that Crowley hadn’t eaten much and the feast was nearly over.

Crowley has his head in his hands. Aziraphale picked up a slice of angel cake and put it on his plate and then noticed that Crowley was smirking at him.

When they were all leaving the Great Hall, Crowley hang back from his house, he nudged Aziraphale, “Looked like you enjoyed that cake, Angel.”

“Very funny.” He tried to hide his smile. Both the house dorms were in the basement so completely disregarding their houses, they walked slightly behind the crowds, together. Crowley heard a few people call Aziraphale’s name when they reached the door but he didn’t move.

“Right, well, I think you’re being called.” Crowley stammered.

“Ah, yes I am. Well. Goodnight, Crowley.” He smiled and turned away.

“Night, Angel.”

When Aziraphale glanced back again, the Slytherin door had closed.

As the weeks past, Aziraphale started to adjust more. Two boys in his dorm had been quite chatty with him. Their names were Newt and Brian. Brian had been explaining that he and his friends had been separated. Wensleydale in Ravenclaw, Adam in Gryffindor and Pepper in Slytherin. He said he’d introduce Aziraphale to them when he got the chance. 

“Do you know anyone here?” Brian asked.

“Not really. I meant someone on the train though.” Aziraphale smiled.

“What’s their name?” Brian popped the last of his chocolate frogs into his mouth.

“Crowley.”

Brian coughed, “Crowley?”

“Yes, do you know him?”

“Know him? No one knows him. Everyone’s heard of him though. And his family.” Brian rambled.

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale frowned.

“Crowley’s family have done some bad things. Really bad. If I were you, I’d avoid him. It’ll end badly.” Brian cringed. 

“Oh. Alright,” He stood up quickly, “I think I’m going to go to the library. See you in a bit, Brian.” He didn’t understand Crowley. He didn’t think he was bad. But everyone seemed to be wary of him.

Aziraphale turned sharply round a corner and collided with someone. They both fell to the floor.

“Oh I’m terribly sorry.” Aziraphale said quickly, sitting himself up.

“Angel?” Crowley sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He ran his hands through his hair and raised his eyes to Aziraphale’s, who’s brain had short circuited as soon as he heard Crowley’s voice. 

“Crowley.” He breathed. 

“Why were you going so fast?” He chuckled.

“I was going to the library.” He answered.

“They aren’t going to run out of books, angel.” He smirked, “Come on.” He stood up gracefully and held out his hand to help him up. Aziraphale took it.

“You don’t have to come with me, you know?” Aziraphale turned and said as they were walking down the corridor.

“I’m just making sure you don’t walk into anyone else. I’ve been looking for you actually.” He tilted his head.

“You have?” He asked softly.

“Yeah. ‘Course. Just because we’re in different houses doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“We’re not friends.” He stated, remembering what Brian had told him about Crowley.

“Not yet.” He smirked.

The first few months weren’t too hard for Aziraphale academically. However, it was hard pretending he wasn’t friends with Crowley when his dorm mates asked what he’d been doing. He was bad at lying. Every time he saw Crowley, he wanted to tell him how much he enjoyed being his friend but he knew that everyone would disapprove. Crowley wasn’t in any of his classes but they found ways to see each other.

The first few months weren’t hard for Crowley socially. He really liked Aziraphale and everyone else was too scared of him to try and be friends. The only people in Slytherin who were making an effort were Hastur and Bee who he’d known since he was a baby.

The term ended in a few days and Aziraphale was really enjoying Hogwarts. 

He briskly walked to the library. It was their meeting place. Crowley didn’t read. He’d explained it once. How the words muddled up so he just didn’t try. Aziraphale started reading to him then and Crowley didn’t argue.

“Hey Angel.” Crowley smiled.

“Hello.”

“Can we go to the lake today? I just want to talk and you aren’t allowed to in the library.”

“I don’t see why not.” 

As they got down to the lake, Aziraphale noticed Crowley was shivering. It was his fault. He was the one who wanted to leave the castle.

Before Crowley could process it, Aziraphale had draped his coat over Crowley’s shoulders. It was warm and he wrapped himself up in it. It smelt like Aziraphale too; old books, hot cocoa and angel cake. He glanced at Aziraphale who was looking at the snow drifting down onto the lake and smiled.

“Thank you.” Crowley said sheepishly.

“I always tell you that you should wear a coat and you never do.” He chuckled, a breath of white air huffed out his mouth and he held his hands together.

“You’re cold now. Here-“ He tried to hand back the coat, but Aziraphale wouldn’t take it.

“-No. You know you’re colder than me.”

“You’re too nice to me sometimes.” He smiled.

“Well, I am a Hufflepuff.”

“You’re the nicest Hufflepuff I know.”

They both turned and smiled at each other.

“What did you want to talk about earlier? I mean it’s why we’re standing in the cold, right?” Aziraphale reminded him.

“Oh I just wanted to ask what you were doing when term ends. I’m guessing you’re probably going home, but I was wondering if you wanted to see each other over the holidays and ngk I don’t know-“ He cut himself off, when he realised that Aziraphale was just watching him ramble.

“I am going home. There’s a lot of services that my family always go to and I can’t miss them. Do you want my address so you can send an owl when you’re free?” He guessed.

“Yes. That’s what I was getting to.” Crowley added.

The train left and it was snowing. Aziraphale was sat with his Hufflepuff friends but halfway there, he excused himself. He walked down the train until he saw Crowley in a carriage with about 4 other Slytherins and they were all laughing about something. Crowley looked up and saw him and his eyes widened. He gestured for Aziraphale to move out of view from the carriage.

Aziraphale heard him make some excuse to leave and then shut the door of the carriage and walked toward him.

“Hi.”

“Sorry I guess I’m a bit earlier than we arranged.” Aziraphale apologised.

“Don’t worry about it, Angel. I was so ready for you to drag me away from there.” He smiled.

According to Aziraphale, the train journey ended too soon. He said goodbye to Crowley and stepped out onto the platform then headed to his parents. They seemed relieved that he showed up so they could leave. Aziraphale glanced back and saw Crowley look around for his parents and notice a house elf then walk over to her and nod solemnly and then start to leave. He glanced up at Aziraphale at the last second and stared after him.


	2. The Christmas Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having spent a term building their friendship, Crowley and Aziraphale want to spend some of the holidays together. Will family and other commitments get in the way or will Crowley get the Christmas he's always dreamed of? One filled with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

On Christmas Day, Aziraphale was at church until dark. They ate dinner in silence and then Aziraphale went up to his room. His owl was gently rustling in the cage. The window was open slightly, creating a chill. 

He closed it and sat down on his bed. His hand hit something and it fell into him as the bed sunk. Aziraphale didn’t get Christmas presents. He never had. Why would his parents start now?

He picked up the card and opened it carefully. There was a Christmas card and a small map of his village. He opened the card warily. It read:

'Merry Christmas Angel,  
I know you don’t celebrate it like most people do but I wanted you to have something.

Also the map is of your village, if you are free, on New Year’s eve, I will be waiting where it’s circled. Do not feel you have to come, I will understand completely.

I hope you like the present.  
Best Wishes, Crowley'

Aziraphale beamed at the card. He gently picked up the present. Unwrapping it as calmly as he could, even though his heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles an hour.

His heart then almost stopped beating. He was in shock. How Crowley had managed to acquire first edition Oscar Wilde he would never know. He hoped it was morally, but he honestly didn’t care. He could almost cry.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Crowley was crying. In his house in London. At the same time Aziraphale had been opening the gift he’d left.

Crowley’s parents had important meetings in America over Christmas and they only found out last minute so they couldn’t tell him to stay at school. At least the wind was keeping him company.

Aziraphale lived in a small village in Oxford. Tadfield. There was one floo fireplace in the whole place. Crowley had decided that it would be cruel to make his owl carry a book about 30 miles so he took it himself. It was a quaint house. But the garden was overgrown and ivy climbed up to the room he could only assume was Aziraphale’s because he could hear the owl making a bit of a fuss. The problem was he couldn’t use magic outside of school but he couldn’t leave the present outside in the snow.

He carefully picked the lock. The house remained still. 

Crowley quietly walked up the stairs. He chuckled as he walked into Aziraphale’s room. There was a massive bookcase, stacked with bibles and classics. He had beige jumpers spilling from the wooden drawers. It was a compact room but then so was the rest of the house. 

Crowley gave the owl some attention and then he heard the door unlock downstairs and the mild chatter of Aziraphale and his parents.

“Shitshitshit.” He whispered.

He listened intently for a few minutes and it didn’t seem like anyone was coming up the stairs. He placed his present to Aziraphale on the bed and balanced the card and map on top. The owl started to fuss again. Crowley tried to shush it and miraculously it worked. He didn’t know how much time had passed and he didn’t know how he was going to get out of the house. He snaked to the top of stairs. He could hear cutlery so he assumed they were eating dinner. The dining room was right next to the front door.

“Shit.” He declared as quietly as he could.

He tiptoed back into Aziraphale’s room. He was Slytherin, not Ravenclaw, for Merlin’s sake. He didn’t know what to do. The owl hooted again and he snapped his head and glared at it. Then he noticed the window.

He spent a few minutes contemplating his choices. Then opened the window. Just enough for him to sliver through. He didn’t even get a chance to brace himself. He’d forgotten it was Winter and the window ledge was slippery, his hands couldn’t hold onto anything and he fell.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed. His body hurt. That’s what you get for falling.

“Did you hear something?” He heard from inside.

“It’s probably just the owl again, dear.” 

He floo’d back and collapsed into the chair by the window and cried in pain, in weakness. The house elf came up to him hesitantly. His arm was noticeably twisted out of place. He hadn’t noticed. She performed some short spells and mended the break. She carefully fitted a sling round his neck. 

“To support it. The bone still needs to grow back properly.” She nodded and walked away.

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

New year’s eve came around quickly and his parents weren’t back from America. They’d sent him a new broom though and he’d been going out early in the morning and practising in their garden. He wanted to be in the quidditch team as soon as he could. He’d always been great at flying.

He started to Tadfield early, pushing it to the back of his mind. There was a small field that he decided would be the place to see fireworks because it was right in the middle of the village and families were definitely going to celebrate around them. Crowley did some research on muggle traditions and decided to get some squash as a wine substitute. He was only a kid.

He propped himself up against a tree and closed his eyes.

“Crowley.”

His eyes shot open. It was dark now. He was up in a flash.

“Angel.” He sighed.

“How was your Christmas? Hang on, what’s wrong with your arm?” Aziraphale stepped forward and stroked the fabric gently, Crowley flinched, “Sorry, does it hurt?”

“No, yes. It wasn’t you, don’t worry.” He breathed. 

“How did you do it?”

Crowley winced, “I fell out a window.”

He looked guiltily at his feet.

“A window? Oh good lord. I knew I didn’t open that window. Wait, you were in my room?” His eyes widened.

“How do you think the present got there?” He chuckled, “Did you, um, did you like it?”

“Yes. Yes I did. I loved it. I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything. I’ve never done presents. And I wouldn’t even know what to get you. I’ve been thinking about it all week and-“ He fretted.

“-I’m just glad you showed up. That’s all I wanted.” He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and pulled him to the floor. Crowley had put down a blanket. Some fireworks had started from a large house on the edge of the field. Crowley propped himself up on his elbows and turned to Aziraphale.

“Can I tempt you to some wine, sir?” He attempted to mock Aziraphale’s accent.

“Wine?” Aziraphale looked sceptically at Crowley.

“Yeah, it’s not really wine. It’s squash.” He grinned.

“Ooh, indulge me then.” He giggled.

Crowley always loved the stars. He loved telling Aziraphale stupid facts about them while they stared at them together even more. The fireworks were bright and loud. Aziraphale found that he enjoyed them a lot more when he was with Crowley. They heard shouts of Happy New Year from gardens surrounding them. Crowley chuckled breathlessly.

“Happy New Year, Angel.” He turned his head towards him. 

Aziraphale looked like he was about to fall asleep but quietly murmured, “Happy New Year, Crowley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I apologise it's so short, there will be more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! The story will set into action very soon. There is a lot more to come! I don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully soon. <3


End file.
